Bad Teacher
by Dyrne-Faemne
Summary: Dick is 8 years old. A new teacher doesn't like Dick. But what he does makes Bruce Wayne mad.


**The class was boring, Mister Davis was droning on, and Dick just ignored him. He could see the sunlight streaming into the windows and wanted to be outside. There was only a week left in school and he wanted to be outside. **

**Mister Davis smacked the desk and Dick turned back and found his teacher standing there, glaring at him.**

"**Grayson, what are you doing? Would you like to teach the class, since you must know it all, since you aren't paying attention." **

"**No sir, I wouldn't like to." Davis pulled Dick to his feet, and stood over him, grabbed his chin and held it. **

"**Well young man, you may think because you are the ward of a rich man, you can do whatever you want. That is not right in my class. I don't care who is raising you. The teacher pulled Dick over to his desk, and made him stand there as he looked into a desk drawer.**

"**Just the thing." He put it on the eight year olds head. It was blinders, a square of dark cardboard on either side of his eyes blocked him from seeing anything beside him. He turned Dick and made him face the class. And to Dick's dismay the kids busted out laughing. Dick hardened his eyes, and bit his lip. The teacher shoved him back towards his seat. "Now maybe you will pay attention. You will have extra homework tonight. You will write 1,000 times: I will pay attention in class, or pay the price." Davis laughed and he enjoyed seeing the kids laugh with him, at the little boys expense. "Now for the rest of the week you will wear that, everywhere." **

**Dick tried hard not to cry, as he though about others seeing him. When they are changed classes, for gym, recess, and lunch. He couldn't let all the kids see him like this. 'I wish I had never come here, I don't like this school.'**

**The day was long for Dick, and half the school was laughing at him. He walked with his fist bunched up and his fiery as he walked down the hall. Davis had even put him at the front of the line, so everyone could see him. **

**It was an hour before school was over, and they had recess. Dick ducked into the bathroom, and took the horrid thing off. He sneaked out a side door and took off running. He didn't know where he was running, he just ran. Tears streaming down his face. **

**Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Bruce Wayne was in his office looking over some paperwork when the phone rang. His secretary said it was one of Dicks teachers and so he had taken the call. Wondering what it was all about. **

"**Mister Wayne, I am sorry to bother you at work, but this is important."**

"**It's alright Mister Davis, anything to do with Dick is very important to me. What may I ask is the reason for your call?"**

"**Well, Mister Wayne, it's about Richard Grayson. He doesn't pay attention to his work. Is rude and he ran away from school over an hour ago. I just thought you should know." Bruce clinched his jaw as he listened. That didn't sound like his boy. Dick was a good kid. **

"**Thank you for calling Mister Davis, I will check into it. Good day." With those words Bruce hung up. Something was not right, he just had to find out what it was.**

**Suddenly his door burst open and the boy who held the key to his heart ran in and stopped. Bruce looked over at him, seeing the disheveled hair, and the red eyes and runny nose. He moved from around the desk and moved over to Dick. Dick tried to back up. Bruce swept him up into his arms and carried him over to the leather sofa by the windows. He sat down and held Dick on his lap. He took out his handkerchief and handed it to Dick.**

"**What is wrong Dick?" Bruce's voice was soft and Dick looked up at him. Would he yell at him when he found out? Dick knew he had to tell Bruce what happened. He looked up into the eyes that matched his own. **

"**Bruce, I don't want to go back to that school. Can I stay home, and let Alfred teach me?" **

"**Why? I would like to know your reason. Are the other kids picking on you?"**

"**They are now, and one of my teachers…he hates me." Bruce's thoughts turned to Davis, and thought that they needed to meet.**

"**How do you know? Maybe you are misbehaving in school, or he thinks you are."**

"**We have one more week at school, and I want to be outside playing. We have a new substatute for the rest of the year. A Mister Davis. He don't like me, Bruce. Everyone was laughing at me, and pushing me. He made me…" Bruce lifted the small chin so he could look at the boys face.**

"**What did he do? Did he hit you?" Bruces' voice had hardened. Dick thought it was aimed at him.**

"**I am sorry Bruce, I was looking out the window. I didn't mean to. I'll be good, just don't send me away. I want to stay with you." Bruce smiled down at the boy and hugged him tight.**

"**Dick, my boy. I would never send you away. I love you, and I do believe I will keep you. Why would you think I would?"**

"**Well…" Dick broke out crying, as Bruce rocked him in his arms. "He said you would, because I am not really your son, and put me in an orphanage where I belong. He made me wear blinders all day…put me in front when we left the class, so everyone could see me. I ran away, Bruce." **

**Bruce wanted Davis in front of him at that moment. How dare he do that to his son. He would show him who was important and who was not. He held the boy as he cried. His secretary knocked softly and then opened the door. She saw Bruce with Dick and Bruce answered her.  
**

"**Get something for him to drink, would you Alice? Cancel my afternoon meeting, I am going home early." She nodded and left. She came back a few minutes later, with a juice with a straw. Bruce handed it to Dick who had the hiccups now. Bruce gently whipped his face with the wet cloth that Alice had brought him from his private bathroom. **

**Alice left them alone, and Dick sipped his drink, his eyes puffy as he looked at Bruce. **

"**Dick, I am going to take you home, okay?"**

"**Okay, am I in trouble?"**

"**No," but someone is he thought. He put Dick down and took his hand. He had a new meeting today, one he wasn't going to miss. As he walked by Alices desk he stopped.**

"**Alice call the school, and ask Mister Davis to wait, I shall be over soon." He turned and walked out of his office and took his boy home.**

**Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Mister Davis waited for Mister Wayne to show up. He thought he was doing the man a favor, maybe now he would get rid of the brat, he couldn't possibly want. He sat behind his desk grading papers, when the door opened and Wayne walked in.**

**Davis stood up, and he was still drawfed by the Millionaire. Those blue eyes bore into his, and he wanted to hide. Maybe the man was mad at the boy. He held out his hand, "Mister Wayne it is good to finally meet you."**

**Bruce ignored the hand, and stared at the man. "Why?"**

"**Why?"**

"**Yes, why did you treat the boy like that?"**

"**I was teaching him a lesson, I know he had no decent raising, so he doesn't know any better. But I try to help my kids learn." **

"**I heard about your little punishment of my boy. "**

"**But Mister Wayne, you know he isn't the kind of kids we allow in this private school. You are trying to make him into our kind, but he just isn't. I know an orphanage that would take him. They would teach him to mend his ways, it has lots of kids like him. You don't owe him anything. I'll help you."**

"**Help me? I think you have helped enough. But I am now going to help you. See I had you checked out an hour ago. When I am done with you, you wont be able to get a job, shining shoes. You wont be able to get a place to live, your creditors are right now calling in your debts. That is only the beginning. No one messes with my son, and I mean no one. Tomorrow you will return here, and you will apologise to Dick and you will wear this outfit…" he flung the bag at him, "and you will see how it feels to be the laughing stock of the school." Then you will leave town. **

**Davis's mouth hung open and he turned pale. "But you can't do that."**

"**Can't I?" Davis was so scared he suddenly felt wet. This man terrified him. He watched Wayne walk out the door. **

**THE END!**


End file.
